Odcinek 3
Gresiu: Witajcie zdechłe kotki. News z ostatniej chwili - macie dzisiaj fajrant, ale nie cieszta gupich mordek, bo i tak ktoś wyleci (a) : Hans: Oh Gott, warum? ;-;O Boże, dlaczego? - tłumaczenie dla Sary xd : Darek: nie czuję, że rymuję ;-;> Wą szwabie! : Titi: Idź orkę uratuj ;-; : Gresiu: Cicho lamy >:C *Wchodzi Küchenchef opierając się o siostrę Basen Agnes : Magda: Ich bin krank, kuchen co wy finden ;-; : Sara: Pfff, zadaj mi coś, czego nie umiem :"D : Ania: Nie umiesz zdać matury : Sara: Pse Paani ;-; : Damian: Chodź do mnie, ja cię pocieszę : Lena: DAMIIIIŚ!!! *Lena wskakuje na Damiana, a ten tradycyjnie ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie : Magda: Und nicht dotyken prodiżen, tam jest essen dla mnie i Agnes (do Agnes): Magst du syjamskien katzen? … Tymczasem w kuchni obie drużyny mają za zadanie ugotować sobie obiad z tego, co znajdą. : Sara: Mam pajonczka! c: : Ania: To smacznego życzy firma Udław Się : Sara: Pse paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ;-; : Damian: Chodź, wypłacz się na ramieniu prawdziwego mężczyzny!Tak to jest jak podczas pisania słuchasz telenoweli ;-; : Sara: Jus idem ;-; : Lena: JA TEEEŻ!!!!!!!!! … : Domi: Maaaaaxyś <3 ;********* : Max: Moje Słonko <3 ;************************** : Domi: Mój misi... AŁĆ! : Iga: Nie masz ty ani krzty godności?! : Pepe: Umawiałyśmy się, zero migdalenia się z Maxysiem po kątach! >:C : Domi: Ale ja gotowałam koci pęcherz, a Maxyś mi tylko pomagał ;-; : Pepe: Trzeba było nas zawołać. Jeszcze jeden taki numer i wylatujesz z sojuszu mała. Pepe: Laska uzależniona od faceta, facet uzależniony od laski...PATOLOGIA!;-; … :Hans: ♪♪Deutschland, Deutschland über alles ♪♪Muszę tłumaczyć? ;-; :Darek: Co tam masz, szwabie? :Hans: Ich habe eine Teller. Gibt mir Kartoffeln ;-;Mam talerz. Daj mi kartofle ;-; :Brony: Co za frajer ;-; :Darek: Wą ;-; :Hans: Hilf mir, meine Mutter hattet Schnurrbart und mein Vater war Zigeuner :3''Pomóż mi, moja matka miała wąsy, a mój ojciec był cyganem :3'' :Brony: Frajer level hard ;-; :Darek: A poszedł stąd, żryj gruz cyganie ;-; Hans: Warum mag sie mich nicht?:CDlaczego mnie nie lubią?;-; Gresiu: Jezu Chryste, jak będziecie montować, dajcie cenzurę … :Gresiu: Przerwijcie gotowanie lamy, jeśli można tak nazwać, to co robicie. Wą do siostry Agnes na badania :Ali: Oh, ah, ohWiem jak to brzmi xd nie, bojem siem ;-; :Darek: Pewnie będą zastrzyki, igły jak moje bary :Ali: Oh nie, to okropne ;-; :Agnes: Daruś ma rację, muszę wpakować wam cztery wielgachne strzykawy >:D :Ali (myśli): Może jak zaniosę jej kwiatki, to mnie nie ukłuje? ;-; … :Agnes: Uci pucipu, grzeczny chłopiec, a teraz dostaniesz naklejeczkę "Dzielny Pacjent" C: :Darek: Naprawdę? -_- :Agnes: O tak, a teraz chłopczyk pójdzie, zawoła następnego dzieciaczka c: :Ali: Proszę pani, mam tu kwiatuszki, jestem zdrowa, nie potrzebuję zastrzyku, dziękuję, papa (próbuje uciec) :Agnes: Oh, nie! (wyciąga półmetrową igłę) Nie tak prędko młoda damo :Ali: Oooooo... (mdleje) … Sara:Darowałam sobie robienie pająka i zebrałam mnóstwo świeżych jagód i poziomek. Będzie shake owocowy :>! :Darek: No proszę, jakich ciekawych rzeczy można się tu dowiedzieć :Ania: Srajtaśma nabiera nowego znaczenia... :Darek: Co ty tu... :Ania: 'To samo co ty. Zawrzemy sojusz, albo wyda się, że lubisz Reklamę'Nie miałam innego pomysłu, ale zmienię :/ :Darek: Okay ;-; … Jakiś czas później u Agnes: :Ali: Ah, ja żyję c: :Brony: Siostro Agnes, mamy pacjenta :Hans: Hast bricht die Beine ;-;Jak się człowiek spieszy… :Brony: Zaraz wpadniesz na barierę prędkości >:c (popycha z całej siły Hansa w stronę siostry Agnes) :Agnes: O, będzie pavulonik :Hans: Oh, nein, Zyklon B ist besser. :Agnes: Oh, ja (wyciąga metrowego)Chodzi o pavulonik zboczuchu :Magda: Oh, ich potrzebujen niewolniken, Hans ist gut niewolniken. … :Gresiu: Lamy, wasz czas się skończył, zaraz ktoś odda fartucha :Magda: Ich habe nadziejen, hier ist keine Gift ;-; :Gresiu: Najpierw Rosołki. Siostra Agnes stoi z odtrutką jakby coś. :Ali: Przygotowałam ryż z bratkami c: :Magda: Ryżen ist rozgotowanen ;-; :Brony: Mam tu karaluchy w sosie z glutów trola :Magda: Oh nein, nie spróbujen tego ;-; :Darek: Mam demoniczne kartofle i shake owocowy :Magda: Demoniczne beduet spalone? Ale za to herbatka shake dobry :Domi: Proszę, kisiel z mrówek c: :Magda: Zu süß ;-; :Iga: Mam karaluchy w beszamelu :Magda: Mmmm... gut karaluchen. Erschießen. :Mati: Ich habe grabki, ich bin ogrodnik :Magda: Ich habe Giftgas, ich bin Küchenchef :Pepe: Dziobak po francusku :Magda: Ich mag Frankreich nicht. :Vengir: Proszę, oto gęś w pięciu smakach :Magda: Nawet essen kategoryzuje ;-; :Gresiu: Wygrywa Darek i jego shake. Kolej na Spaghetti :Sara: Ale on był mój ;-; :Ania: Mam shake... wait, ale mój shake nie był kranówą ;-; :Magda: Kranówa ist gut c: :Damian: Ja mam męskie żarcie - dietetyczną sałatkę z pomidorkami cherry c: :Magda: Ich bin nicht króliken ;-; :Reklama: Ja mam sos wyciśnięty ze ścierki spod zlewu. To, jak rozlewa się po talerzu ukazuje odwieczną ludzką... :Magda: Ich wiem, was ich habe na ściereczken ;-; :Hans: Ich habe eine Teller ;-; :Magda: Wą ;-; :Lena: Ściągnęłam popcorn z drzew c: :Magda: Ich freue mich c: :Max: Mam jajka z kawiorem :Magda: Essen in vitro? ;-;Z kabaretu ;-; :Titi: Ja mam czosnek z sosem czosnkowym :Magda: Ich mag czosnek :Sara: Ukradli mi shake'a, ukradli mi shake'a ;-; Ah, mam pajonczka :Magda: Oh nein, du bist blondynka ;-; :Ania: Jakbyś sobie go pilnowała, to by ci go nikt nie zabrał (do reszty) Wywalmy ją. :Reszta: NJEEEEEE ;-; :Hans: Mein Teller ;-; :Wszyscy: Jego wywalamy c: :Hans: Warum? ;-; :Gresiu: Bo tak lamo. Zostajesz niewolnikiem szefowej, już ona da ci obóz przetrwania ^^^ :Magda: Oh ja ^^^ :Lena: *kopie Hansa w zadek* Papa c: :Gresiu: No, to by było na tyle. Do jutra lamy, i ty Hans, podwójna lamo :D Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1